


温柔刀

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: DeYun Group
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 温柔刀，刀刀割人性命。





	温柔刀

周九良第一次出现在福源楼的时候才十八岁，彼时他脸上还缺乏青年人该有的棱角。毛皮大氅里新军装笔挺且合身，军帽上沾了雪，他一拿一扬一甩，连皮手套一起脱下来，身旁的随从手一伸，那些物件就正正好好落在他手里。小二往前迎客，周九良眯着眼看也没看一眼，径直往楼上去。

“您不能上去——孟先生他们在楼上谈事情——”

拦是拦不住的。周九良不说话，闪亮亮马靴后跟磕在木头楼梯上，发出清脆的响声来。

第二天周九良上了报纸头条，毕竟大人物的家事总是叫人好奇。不过大人物的名号倒不是冲着他，是冲着他找的人——执掌一方军政的孟鹤堂孟先生叫一个脸生的孩子抱上车可不是什么每天都能看见的戏码。

 

孟鹤堂是个书生，不像其他军阀孔武，反倒带着点文弱气。目如朗星唇沾胭脂，天生一对浅淡的眉毛，传说他家中几房姨太争宠，每日抢着为他画眉。都是屁话，秦霄贤把流言学给周九良听的时候周九良眼都没抬，手里马鞭拍在桌上啪的一声响。

孟鹤堂没有姨太太，但孟鹤堂有弟弟。认下弟弟的时候弟弟是个新兵蛋子，在厨房帮兵油子烧火，黑烟熏得他一脸乌涂，咳得昏天暗地这火也没着起来。年轻的司令看着他好玩，站在背后噗嗤笑了出声。小孩恼得直起腰回头看他，见他衣着不凡，骂人的话到了嘴边打了个转终究是没吐出来，哽在喉咙里连着生不起火又让人欺负的委屈，上了头酸了鼻子眼窝，手背往眼睛上糊的前一瞬，腕子却叫人握住了，接着手心里被塞了块白色丝绸的帕子，一抬头陌生人正歪着头看他。

“拿帕子擦，手脏得很，也不怕眼睛揉出病来。”

小孩愣在原地。

“怎么了，傻啦？”军官笑起来，从他手里拿过帕子，仔仔细细为他擦拭起来。

小孩不说话，满心只剩下一句这人笑得真好看，对自己比娘亲还好，也不对，他都快记不得娘亲的样子了。

“也不说声谢谢我？你是哑巴吗？”军官用手指刮他鼻梁，他下意识往后一躲。

“我……我把你的帕子弄脏了，我，我帮你洗。”小孩不知道说什么，憋了半天只吐出来这一句。

“行啦，又不是什么稀罕物，你拿着吧。”军官看了他半晌，直盯得小孩浑身发毛，他把帕子塞进小孩手里，转身往门外去，走到门口想起什么似的，停下脚步扭回头看他。

“你叫什么名字？”

“……九良，周九良。”

军官点点头，马鞭撩起门帘往出走。周九良心里惴惴不安，捏着手里的帕子，叠起来又打开。素白帕子一角绣着个孟字。他只道与这谪仙般的人物萍水相逢再难相见，凭空心里生出些难过，攥着帕子立在灶旁发起呆来。

“——你小子！废物！让你起个灶，这么半天了火在哪儿呢？”炊事兵进门一脚踹在他身上。周九良一个趔趄，他顾不上扶着什么，只拼命把帕子往怀里藏。后领被人一把拽住往外头扯，他站不稳身子直接摔在了地上。

“司令，我把他带来了，这孩子怎么惹您生气了？您随意处置便是。”兵油子谄媚的语气连着疼痛让他胃里翻江倒海。

“他没有惹我生气，我只是要带他走。”声音有点耳熟，周九良几乎不敢相信。他是司令——那个传说中的孟鹤堂孟先生——原来竟是这样的一个人吗？

周九良搞不清楚了，他只觉得孟鹤堂的温柔直愣愣戳上他命门。

 

周九良学东西快得很。在孟家几年时间过去，任谁也不当他是当年那个兵营里叫人欺负的傻小子，不知底细者只道他是世家长起的翩翩少年郎。他随孟鹤堂处理军营事务，学孟鹤堂的手段计谋。孟鹤堂一介书生做到今天的位子，可决不是只因好皮相。孟先生的心思难揣测，今儿占了东边的地盘，明儿剿了西边的匪，后天不听话的黑帮头子脑袋被人扔进小巷。军令下达之前没人知道他脑子里转的是什么念头，可是他永远一张无辜的笑脸，说话轻言慢语，做出一副人畜无害的模样来——温柔刀，刀刀割人性命罢了。

周九良单没学会他的温软。就像孟鹤堂永远只站在一边看周九良打靶，然后鼓掌说周九良的手就该拿枪，孟哥要是有这能耐该多好。周九良笑笑不说话，孟哥不需要拿枪，他替孟哥拿枪便是。他用带着薄茧的手指抚上孟鹤堂太阳穴，孟鹤堂在躺椅里微笑着闭上眼睛。

 

周九良的活动范围是军营。孟鹤堂绝少带着他去那些应酬场合，出于某种私心。三教九流在宴会里各自有各自的位置，即使是孟鹤堂也难免许多不得已而为之。周九良总不愿他去，拗不过他一而再再而三的坚持，最后的妥协变成每次出门之前周九良把孟鹤堂按在镜前，绷着脸拈着眉黛一丝不苟地给他画眉。

——什么姨太太，都是假的，孟先生的眉毛只有周少爷一个人能碰。

 

只是这一次周九良总是心慌。孟鹤堂出门之前他便莫名心里不安，画眉毛时抖了手，划出浅淡的痕迹，他忙上手去擦，孟鹤堂只是笑他。

“没事，九良，晚上可能晚些回来，——还在福源楼，老地方，有照应。你放心歇息，明儿还要去兵站。睡前别忘了灌个汤婆子，最近冷。”孟鹤堂上车之前冲他眨眨眼睛。

 

怎么可能放得下心。

月上中天，已是三更时分，仍不见孟鹤堂回还。外头的雪越下越大，下得周九良心烦。今日座上客乃是打南边来的军火商人，手里的漂亮玩意多得是，各路人马都等着找他，谁谈下这笔生意谁就是赢家。戏园子孟家的包厢里，周九良远远地见过他一面，那人模样轻薄猥琐得很，身边一群姑娘小倌，军火商的手不知往什么地方摸，周九良不由自主地皱起眉。他觉得恶心。

孟鹤堂今日乃是单刀赴会，想到这里周九良终于坐不住，穿了衣服叫起人，黑色的轿车便往福源楼开去。

 

雅间的门一推开，里头烟雾呛得周九良喘不上气。他定定神，对上孟鹤堂的目光。那双眼看着不甚清明，清秀的面颊颧骨眼眶染出红来。

“不是……不是让你——在家等我？”孟鹤堂听起来气若游丝。

“先生，我们孟先生酒量不好，今儿只能奉陪到这里了，扰了您雅兴万请恕罪。”周九良架起孟鹤堂就要往外头走。

“你不怕这生意到这就不谈了？”军火商斜着眼看他，嘴里长长地吐出烟。

“您是聪明人，今日之事九良有错，日后必将当面赔罪；只是孟先生好歹一城驻军司令，万一累坏了身子，就算九良答应，弟兄们那里也难交代不是？”

说话间孟鹤堂脚底一滑，整个人挂在周九良身上，周九良干脆将他打横抱起，新绪的夹棉长衫里头裹着的人意外的轻。呼吸连同有些凌乱的头发一同蹭在周九良脖颈，燥热得不像是数九的天。周九良再没纠缠，抱着人往外头走。下楼来叫随从拿自己的大氅给先生盖好，又叫他上楼拿着先生大衣围巾，自己抱着怀中人上了车，不多时车子发动，往孟公馆开去。

周九良转头看孟鹤堂。他似是哪里不舒服的样子，一动不动地裹在大氅里，额头上挂着层薄汗，粘着几缕发丝。他紧闭着双眼，嘴唇叫他咬得死紧，几乎渗出血来。周九良伸过手去，却被孟鹤堂甩开。

“先生，您是发烧了吗？回去我叫人去请大夫。”

孟鹤堂点头又摇头。“不——不要大夫。”他哑着嗓子含含糊糊地说话。

“生了病不看大夫怎么行，仔细烧坏了身子。”周九良放软了语气。

孟鹤堂不搭腔，只是摇头。说话间车子已经开在孟公馆门前，周九良见孟鹤堂这般模样，叹了口气，下车开了他车门伸手就去抱他。这一抱不要紧，水裤一片冰冷湿滑，惊得周九良慌忙收回手去。

“先生，您——”

孟鹤堂微微睁眼推开他手，艰难地往外头挪身子。“别——别碰我。”他试图瞪周九良一眼，可是早没了气力，发软的两条腿在地上撑了半刻便一个趔趄，周九良伸手去接，孟鹤堂便落在一个温热的怀抱里。

饶是周九良未经人事，见得此种情景也明了几分。孟鹤堂千虑难免一失，叫人灌了酒本就意识混沌，一个不小心便着了那卑鄙小人的道，叫人下了催情药。周九良一身冷汗，若是自己还傻乎乎坐在家里等，还不知那色迷心窍的人会做出何等下作事来。怀中人颤抖着喘息，脸埋在他胸口，一双眼叫情欲折磨得泪水朦胧，扰得周九良心乱。他一边恨自己，一边又叫人拱起一股无名火——孟哥为什么这样傻？他这副样子有几个人看见？他们凭什么看见？他们哪里配看见？他一把扛起孟鹤堂就往屋里走，身上的人倒也不再挣扎，安静地呆在他身上。

周九良头回进孟鹤堂的卧房，他把人搁在床上就要往外头走。听着身后人的喘息和衣料摩擦的动静，他又不忍起来。

“我帮你换衣服吧，孟哥。”他温言软语地唤，握住孟鹤堂的腕子，把他的手从那怎么也解不开的盘扣上拿下来。领扣解开时孟鹤堂发出一声叹息。脱了长衫，周九良对着小褂犹豫了片刻，终究是没动手。他不看孟鹤堂的脸，扭头去脱对方已经一塌糊涂的水裤。孟鹤堂的腿又白又细又直，竟是比那穿旗袍的大姑娘的腿还好看，晃得周九良眼睛疼。他定定神，压下心里乱七八糟不明不白的邪火。今日当做柳下惠，他可不做那乘人之危的人。

给孟鹤堂掖了被子，周九良终于转身往外头去。在厨房沏了热茶往屋里送，他推开门却险些连茶碗都扔在地上。

孟鹤堂掀了被子背对着门口分开腿跪在床上，小褂让他扯开了，松松垮垮地在身上挂着，肩头露出来一块，让月光镀上层银色。他右手握着什么东西在后穴深深浅浅地探。呻吟喘息拽着周九良的眼睛往孟鹤堂身上粘，他好似叫人施了定身法，心里想走却饶是柳下惠也动弹不得。邪火全身上下蹿得恣意，烧得越来越旺也灭不去。

“九良……九良——”

周九良一惊。孟鹤堂一声声唤他的名字，手上动作也越发大开大合。定身法就此解除，周九良把杯子往旁边一撂，几步上前，用力把人揽在怀里。

“孟哥。”他贴在孟鹤堂耳边低声唤。孟鹤堂的耳朵尖肉眼可见地红起来。“孟哥，”他又喊了一声，“你知道我是谁吗？”

“九良……帮我，九良——”

话音未落周九良把孟鹤堂翻了个身按在床上。力气又大又急，惹得孟鹤堂一声痛呼。周九良咬上他嘴唇，舌头撬开孟鹤堂齿列，年轻人吻得生涩，硬生生把亲吻变成野兽捕食。唇舌搅在一处，空气也变得稀薄，孟鹤堂似乎努力地回应着他，但终究没了力气。分开的时候津液扯着银丝，两个人都喘得剧烈。孟鹤堂仰着头，脖颈上喉结滚动，周九良一口咬下去，像是在做什么标记。

“会……会留印子，九良，别咬——”

“孟哥还怕我给你留印子吗？”周九良叼着孟鹤堂颈子上的皮肉含混地说。他心里憋着坏，故意磨了几下牙方才罢休。“孟哥这副样子任谁瞧见了怕都是想据为己有，身上若没个印子，又怎么证明是我的人呢？”

一席话说得孟鹤堂又羞又恼，抬着手直推周九良胸脯。只是身子软得连反抗都没力气，反倒像是刻意撒娇。周九良捉着人手腕，单手往孟鹤堂头顶按，想了想抽了军装腰带，将那双作乱的手系在一起。现在孟鹤堂如同他身下一条失去反抗能力听任宰割的鱼。周九良俯下身，唇舌落在孟鹤堂锁骨胸腹，军官的身子出奇光滑白皙，连条疤痕都没有，简直不像个出生入死的将军。他想起茶馆里说书先生口中的赵子龙，银鞍白马一杆枪，征战数十载无人能伤。如今这赵子龙一般的人物叫自己按在身下，情欲给他身子染上一层红。周九良带着薄茧的手指落上他胸口，将红樱捻在指尖。孟鹤堂难耐地喘，挺着身子把自己往他手里送。见他如此，周九良便收了手。孟鹤堂得不到回应，泄了气地把自己砸回床里。修长手指又贴上来，仍旧是若即若离的伎俩，迷失在情欲里的人判断不出对方的狡诈，只感受得到自己的不满足，反复几次直逼得孟鹤堂眼睛里又是一片晶莹。

“先生想要什么，要直接告诉我。”周九良慢悠悠开口。

“……碰我，碰碰我，九良——”孟鹤堂口不择言，一声唤叫出了百转千回的调子，周九良手上发了狠，略带着粗暴的搡弄转化成离奇的快感止了人心口的痒。他另一手往下头摸去，握住此时还在孟鹤堂身体里含着的精巧玩意。

假阳具也有和田玉的，一看就花了大价钱，触手生温，的确是个宝贝。周九良抓着手柄，极慢地拔它出来。

“孟哥，你咬它咬得好紧。”他一本正经地说荤话，语气听起来就像是在念军饷单子。

拔到还剩一点在里头的时候周九良一把把那玩意按了回去，撞在孟鹤堂身体里弄得他叫了一声，不知道是快感还是难受。周九良拿着那东西，在里头旋转抽插，急促粗重的喘息让他心猿意马。

“九良，你是不是不行啊？”孟鹤堂低低地来了这么一句，周九良抬起头，男人像是缓过来了，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，嘴角勾起挑衅的笑。未免也太不识好歹，周九良猛地把那东西拔出来，后穴发出一声轻响，像是挽留。

“孟哥，我行不行，你可马上就知道了。”周九良笑笑，说着话便扯下军裤。欲火烧了许久，阳物看着简直可怖。下一秒那东西不管不顾地闯进孟鹤堂的身子，孟鹤堂几乎立马就为自己的话后悔了。

得，这祖宗的真的比那假的带劲多了。

 

初经人事的青年哪里谈得上什么技巧，只是一味地顶得又急又猛。孟鹤堂不知道，自己捡的羊羔子什么时候就变成了一头狼——也许自己见他第一面就知道他会变成一头狼，要不怎么就单单挑中了他？他抬起被缚的双手，把周九良拉下来，把他的脖子搂在怀里吻他的鬓角脸颊。

“九良，碰碰孟哥。”他轻声说。

周九良应了一声，手指覆上他阴茎，在暴起的青筋上描摹逡巡，应着抽插的节奏撸动。孟鹤堂绷紧了腿，连脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来。他觉得自己仿佛站在极乐九天，眼前的一切都不再那么真实。

拿惯了枪的手指头一勾一抹，把出口堵了个严实。孟鹤堂从极乐坠下，痛苦得几乎蜷起身。

“孟哥，你慢点，等等我。”

说话间周九良发了狠地一顶，却是正好触上那极敏感的一处。孟鹤堂呻吟都变了调子，食髓知味的狼崽子便瞄准了那一点，哪管孟鹤堂又哭又叫，一点也不留情。他只觉得自己被撞得支离破碎，如同海上一条孤舟让风雨打成了舢板。

直到周九良终于吻住了他。

 

两个人都脱了力，肩并肩靠在床上，周九良看孟鹤堂一眼，把人揽进怀里。

“孟哥，你把我捡回来，是不是就等着这一天？”周九良盯着孟鹤堂问。孟鹤堂低下头不答话。

“没事，孟哥，我心甘情愿。”他把孟鹤堂按在心口。

第一眼，他就是孟鹤堂温柔刀下的鬼了。


End file.
